2017 - (04/04/2017) The April Version Update Has Landed!
≪April 4, 2017 Version Update>>≫ (quick link to new item details) Ambuscade has been updated, including a new battle against a cadre of beasts and items to reforge certain pieces of equipment from regular to +1 and from +1 to +2 versions! There is also a new alter ego, Ark Angel MR; Craftsmanship gains displays, and quality of life features added to guild points NPCs. Read on for details. Event-related *'Records of Eminence has undergone the following additions and adjustments.' :*New objectives have been added. :*Help text for certain objectives now clarifies that monsters found in Abyssea areas does not count toward completion. *'A new alter ego has been added.' :: Battle-related *'Ambuscade has undergone the following additions and adjustments.' :*The foes found in Normal and Intense Ambuscades have been changed. :: :*Abdhaljs Metal has been added to the game. ::Trading Abdhaljs metal to Gorpa-Masorpa in Mhaura (G-9) together with a piece of equipment will augment that equipment. ::The following pieces of equipment are eligible, and they can be upgrade from normal quality to +1, and from +1 to +2. ::*Equipment requiring five vials of Abdhaljs Metal ::::Sulevia / Hizamaru / Inyanga / Meghanada / Jhakri ::*Equipment requiring ten vials of Abdhaljs metal ::::Sulevia +1 / Hizamaru +1 / Inyanga +1 / Meghanada +1 / Jhakri +1 :*Ambuscade Rickets: Ring has been added in the game. :::These tickets can be exchanged with Gorpa-Masorpa in Mhaura (G-9) for one of the following items. ::::Sulevai Ring / Meghanada Ring / Hizamaru Ring / Inyanga Ring / Jhakri Ring :*Some items available in exchange for badges of gallantry have been changed. :*Some items available in exchanged for hallmarks have been changed. :*Some items available for total hallmarks have been changed. *'The amount of merit points required for purchasing the key items necessary for entering high-tier mission battlefields has been decreased.' :: Item-related *'New items have been added.' *'A new synergy recipe has been added' ::Required Rank: Amateur :: *'Additional items are now storable via the portal moogle.' :*Storage Slip 22 :::White Rarab Cap / White Rarab Cap +1 :*Storage Slip 23 :::Sulevia Mask +2 / Sulevia Plate +2 / Sulevia Gauntlets +2 / Sulevia Cuisses +2 / Sulevia Leggings +2 / :::Meghanada Visor +2 / Meghanada Cuirie +2 / Meghanada Gloves +2 / Meghanada Chausses +2 / Meghanada Jambeaux +2 / :::Hizamaru Somen +2 / Hizamaru Haramaki +2 / Hizamaru Kote +2 / Hizamaru Hizayoroi +2 / Hizamaru Sune-Ate +2 / :::Inyanga Tiara +2 / Inyanga Jubbah +2 / Inyanga Dastanas +2 / Inyanga Shalwar +2 / Inyanga Crackows +2 / :::Jhakri Coronal +2 / Jhakri Robe +2 / Jhakari Cuffs +2 / Jhakri Slops +2 / Jhakri Pigaches +2 / :::Sulevia Ring / Meghanada Ring / Hizamaru Ring / Inyanga Ring / Jhakri Ring System-related *'When crafting with an escutcheon equipped, craftmanship gains and current craftsmanship will be displayed in the log window.' ::* Current craftsmanship will only be displayed in full percentage points. Any values of less than a full percentage point will be rounded down. :: *'Guild point NPCs have undergone the following additions and adjustments.' :*Item help text will be displayed for the item the cursor is aligned with. :*Numbers of items to be exchanged may now be manually entered. :*After exchanging, the dialogue box will now return to the item select menu. :*When canceling a menu selection, the dialogue box will now return to the previous menu. Resolved Issues *Various issues with incorrect help and dialogue text. *The issue in Omen wherein using an ethereal ingress and being the target of a magical effect *while the screen was black would occasionally cause the screen to remain black. *The issue in Omen wherein using an ethereal ingress would not allow the player to properly move to the next area under certain conditions. *The issue with the Escutcheon questline wherein trading an Ecu to Mewk Chorosap and canceling would cause the cutscene to be skipped. *The issue with the Escutcheon questline wherein upon receipt the quest would not explain that your skill would not decline while on the quest. Known Issues *Various issues with incorrect help and dialogue text. Category:Version Updates